fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mov Gigavra
|-|Base= |-|Empowered by Glareoxello= Summary Mov Gigavra is the strongest of al Earthly Beasts, as well as the biggest, by a landslide, he, along with the other beasts, was created by Glareoxello to inhabit Earth after the dissapearence of humanity, his appearance as well as his abilities were inspired by one of Glareoxello´s favorite creatures before he was made the vessel of the Soul. He serves as a secondary antagonist in the 1st Storyline Personal Statics Origin: One of Many Worlds (Verse) Name: Mov Gigavra Classification: Great Beast, Living Island, Kaiju God Alignment: ''' N/A '''Gender: Male Age: ''' 1,954 years old '''Date of Birth: July 12th, 2017 Height: 3,000 meters from head to toes, 4,200 meters from snout to tail Weight: N/A Affiliation: ''' None | Glareoxello '''Theme: # "God among Titans" Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C ''' | '''High 6-B Name: Mov Gigavra Origin: One of Many Worlds (Verse) Gender: Male Age: 1,954 years Classification: Great Beast, Living Island | Kaiju God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation (can create massive sinkholes and faults in the Earth´s crust), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Breath Attack (Fire Breath capable of scorching an entire island), Fire Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (can spew massive radioactive clouds that he can control at will), Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Elemental Attacks, Air Manipulation (can create incredibly powerful gusts of air that can rip anything in the vicinity from its roots), Bone Manipulation (can make the bone protrusions on his back grow even larger), Enhanced Senses, Camouflage, Sound Manipulation (his roar can rip decently sized trees from their roots) | Higher Fire Manipulation (his fire breath can now vaporize an entire country the size of Germany), Complete Desintegration (his breath suffocates and desintegrates all lifeforms int eh vicinity) Attack Potency: ''' '''Island level (Via sheer size, can also produce shockwaves that pulverize small islands) | Large Country level (even larger than before, his mere movements cause massive earthquakes, an uninterested punch can pulverize the biggest islands) Speed: Supersonic+ combat and reaction speed (could dodge some of Elpida´s blast) | High Hypersonic+ reaction and combat speed (could swat and block attacks of Elpida at a point in which he could reach speeds of around Mach 97) Lifting Strength: Class T (lifted Mount Everest) | Class T (same as before) Striking Strength: Island Class | Large Country Class Durability: Island level (tanked multiple attacks from Eldipa, who, at that point could slash islands in half) | Large Country level (held his own against an highly boosted Eldipa, the aftermath of their fight wiped multiple countries from earth´s surface) Stamina: Extremely High (around as much energy as a volcano produces when erupting) | Extremely High (slightly higher than before) Range: Island level | Large Country level Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Instinctual Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Key: Base | Empowered by Glareoxello Category:Tier 6 Category:Monsters Category:Fire Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Kaiju Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One of Many Worlds Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Air Users Category:Bone Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Characters